


Brooke's Ash University (College AU)

by Lanierose442



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanierose442/pseuds/Lanierose442
Summary: Criminal Minds cast, but in college. Featuring the whole cast, but eventual Jemily, maybe other relationships. Will have sex, underaged drinking, swearing, and gay antics. Be warnedDisclaimer: None of the characters are mine, all belong to CBS and ABC respectively. Enjoy!
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 22
Kudos: 146





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be the longest chapter, as I have to set it all up.

“Alright guys, settle down. I’m Doctor Gibson, but honestly, call me Dan. So this is Psychology 3010...” Emily doodled in her notebook while the professor drone on. This was her third year at Brooke’s Ash University, BAU was a private college, located in southern California. It was an elite school, which made Emily’s parents happy, and a 6 hour flight from her mother, which made Emily happy. The issue was, while it was highly regarded, the school was small. For her entire college career, she had the same professor for Psychology. He was a nice enough man and teacher, with a will to live as thin as his hair line. But, his voice was boring and small, leaving Emily to slack off. This class was always her worst grade, still usually a B-, but if she wanted to decrease the phone calls with her mother, she had to be perfect, and a B wasn’t perfection. Emily snapped out of her thoughts, and paid attention, even though the rest of class was just the rest of the syllabus and class schedule.

  
Emily finished packing her laptop into her bag, and left out of the double doors at the top of the lecture hall. “Princess!” She heard a voice call from behind her.

  
“You stalking me again, D? Come on, I told you I would never go for someone like you.” Emily joked as she walked away, leaving Derek Morgan to follow her. She had met Derek early on her freshman year. He had a football scholarship. He was a total jock, definitely not someone Emily would usually hang out with. But, they shared a dorm hall. All the dorms at BAU were coed. One day, she was reading a Vonnegut book in the communal entertainment room. Derek saw, and they had a long, nerdy, and excited conversation about the author and their books. They quickly became friends, and when they became sophomores, they could live off compass. They had become such good friends over a single year, even discovering shared classes and major, that when Emily’s mother had paid for a huge apartment a block from campus, Emily offered the second room to Derek.

“Oh shut up,” Derek rolled his eyes as he caught up to his roommate. “Do you want me to make anything for dinner before I go to practice?”

“Nah, I’ll probably just have cereal.” 

“Em, I have seen how hard you work out, you need a real dinner. I’ll make protein bowls.”

“Ugh.” Emily muttered. Derek was right, she worked out heavily at a local boxing club. She started going there after sh moved out away from her mother and her armed guards. She hates to admit it, but she got scared walking around a dark campus without a backup plan. She fell in love with boxing and has slowly worked her way up the ranks at her club. “Okay, fine, but I swear to god, if you try to sneak any weird stuff in this time, I’ll evict you.”

“That was one time!” Derek replied.

“What idiot thinks it’s okay to substitute fish oil for olive oil in a dressing?!” Emily whisper yelled.

“Fish oil is suppose to be good for you!” 

“I-” Emily started, but cut herself off, not willing to have that fight again. She shook her head, “Just, leave it in the fridge for me.” 

“Deal.” Derek agreed. “Will I see you before I have to leave?” 

“Probably not, the Speech and Debate class was moved to 4 pm this semester, so I’ll be late.” Emily originally started debating in high school, to please her parents, but grew to love it, even earning a college scholarship for it. 

“Okay, nerd. It’s the first Friday of the semester, we following the tradition?” After meeting, each new semester meant Derek and Emily did something dumb. They’d get stupid drunk, and go on an adventure, leaving the night to lead them to their destination. 

“You know it. See you later.” Emily waved off, heading in the direction of the campus gym. She usually added some sort of physical education class to her course load, it gave her a break during the day, and kept her in shape, not to mention, the school had a huge PE building, that was always nice and up to date. BAU put a lot of steak into their activities department.

Emily ducked into the locker room, changing into a pair of short workout shorts, and a long sleeved under armor shirt. She stretched some before hitting a treadmill. She ran at an incline for an hour, her airpods playing all her music on shuffle. By the time she finished, sweat was dripping down her, and she knew she’d need a full shower before her Speech and Debate class. At BAU, all activities had a corresponding class with them, in an effort to take up as little student time as possible, and get as much money as possible. She threw her regular clothes in the dufflebag she kept in her locker, and jogged to her car, a 2019 Dodge Charger. It was a convertible, all American muscle car, and it was her baby. She threw her bag in the passenger seat, and drove home. She didn’t know why she felt the need to drive the block to a campus parking spot, but she did, so now she got to drive back. She waived hello to the lobby guy, and got the mail before swiping her key-card to press the button to her penthouse. Her mother really went all out for the apartment. It was a perk of being the neglected daughter of a workaholic diplomat. The elevator opened up into the living room. She kicked her shoes off by the door. After Derek moved in, he always kicked his shoes off at the door, just like he had at home. When the pile of shoes grew, the clutter irritating Emily, she bought a shoe rack to help hide the clutter. Soon, she found herself in the habit too. She flicked through the mail as she wandered through the living room to the dining room. The apartment was large, and had a combination of two styles. Derek’s was homey and memorably decorated. Emily liked modern, uncomfortable furniture, with cold, meaningless art. Their current apartment mashed the two nicely, meeting the best of both styles. 

The apartment itself was actually a three bedroom, two bath. The third room was used for storage, and was tucked away in a weird spot; through the laundry room attached to the kitchen. So it worked for them. The living room opened into the dining area. The dining room was attached to the kitchen, which was tucked away in the corner of the apartment. A large island/bar separated the two. Windows lined the dining room, filling the living spaces with light and the beautiful beach a mere block away. The dining room also had the sliding glass door to the large patio. Off the living room was a small hallway. There was one bathroom in the hall, the two other bedrooms at each end. Emily’s room was the largest, with a connected private bathroom and walk-in closet. While Derek’s room was smaller, no room in the whole apartment was categorically ‘small.’ His room had a small closet, and built-in shelves. 

Emily dropped the pile of junk mail on the dining room table, before she went to her bathroom and showered quickly, not washing her perfectly straightened hair. When she redressed, she did her debate research for her partner debate. Her partner was Aaron Hotchner, a budding lawyer. They worked well. Better than well, they have a record breaking win-loss ratio, only having lost 3 rounds for the last two years. They were the powerhouses of their activity, usually sweeping their tournaments. Once, she made her cards, she packed her laptop into her bag, and put her shoes on, deciding to just walk to class since she had plenty of time. 

She was walking up to the building her class was in, when she saw a familiar figure smoking a few feet away, “Dave! Those things will kill you!” Emily called.

The tan, stereotypical Italian man whipped around. “What I do to my own body, is my own business.” He said calmly as she neared. “Want one?” He offered the pack to her.

“Nah, I hate smelling like smoke at school. See you in there?” Emily asked.

David Rossi was a senior at the school. He was an amazing public speaker, and was successful in the Debate world. “Yeah, I’ll be in in a minute.”

Emily walked into the room, a large lecture hall, adorned with anything needed to prep for the event. One portion was set up for research, computers and a couple printers, there were two podiums for sparring debates, a large open space for interp practice, and typical seating around a projector board. The team usually collaborated on different practices, making the whole deal feel more like one unit, instead of everybody for themselves. The professor looked up and smiled, “Emily, glad you’re back.” Ella Harper, the head coach and communications teacher, said.

“For you? Always.” Emily joked. 

“Did you do your share of research?” Harper challenged.

“Of course, without me Aaron would be lost.” Emily said.

Aaron, who had come in right as she said that, piped up from the back, “Hey! I carry this team, and you know it.” 

Emily and Harper laughed. The rest of the team filed in shortly after. “Okay, guys.” Harper called the attention of the other students. “Beginning of the fall semester, so we have to get through all the required stuff. We’ll go through the syllabus for class, outside of class practice schedule, attendance policy, class schedule, and travel schedule. I’ll hand out copies of all that, only going over it quickly. You have to sign the back page, fill out your events, and agree to terms, verifying you’ve read the packet. But you have to do that all at home, because after I speed through it, we’re going to meet the new recruits, get to know each other, and have some time to show of your collective skills. Let’s get started.” Harper, as promised, got through the required shit in record time. “Okay, now that that’s out of the way, time for some fun. All new recruits, line up at the front of the room.” Harper waited for them to be presented to the class. “Okay, starting with you,” She said, pointing to a blond girl dressed eccentrically, “Then working down the line. Say your name, your events, and give us a snippet of anything you have memorized. If you’re a debater, we’ll give you time to spar each other later, just say your debate type. Go.” Harper sat back, and watched.

“Okay, I’m Penelope Garcia. In high school I was ranked 1st in my state in humor, and have two state titles for POI. I also held a 3rd place national ranking for humor.” She beamed proudly.

“Alright Penelope, give us your best performance.” Harper instucted.

Penelope followed orders well. She searched the room, finding a regulation black binder tucked away and performed her poi. It was a piece structured around a prose detailing a young woman who fought the courts for justice of her rape. It was blended perfectly with poetry and statistics, giving a beautiful portrayal of all the real struggles women faced in courts. Emily’s heart was pulled out when the ending of it described her assailant coming out ‘not guilty.’ That’s how the piece ended, like so many cases, no justice served. Emily looked across the room. Elle Greenaway, a sophomore on the team, was a victim of a similar event her first year at college, causing her to transfer to BAU for the spring semester. One drunken night together, Elle had spilled the horrific story to Emily. They became friends, Emily always looking out for the woman. Elle had this tough, unphased exterior, with a soft inside. Emily studied her friend across the room, watching for signs of distress. Elle seemed to be holding it together, though a single tear slipped down her olive cheek. Emily made a mental note to talk to Elle later, the class already moving on. 

“Well done, Penelope. If you bring that level to the competitive team, we’ll be unstoppable. Did you cut your piece together yourself?” Harper asked.

“Yes, ma’am.” Penelope beamed.

“Even better. Now, let’s see who’s next.”

“Uh, Spencer Reid. Sophomore. Jason told me about this, he told me I’d be perfect. I don’t know what event to do, but definitely not something like that.” He chuckled nervously, noting Penelope’s outstanding performance. 

“Well, we have plenty of time to figure out what event will fit you.” Harper added, saving the nervous man from any further explanation. “Thank you for joining Spencer. Whose next?” 

“Matt Simmons, freshman, LD debate.” He said plainly.

Harper smirked, throwing a knowing look to Elle, the teams best LD’er. “I have just the person to spar against.” Matt nodded and Harper nodded to the last person.

“Jordan Todd, freshman. In high school I did duo and congress. But I can’t really show off either of those.” She joked.

“That’s fair.” Harper conceded. “Okay, let’s meet the upper class-men really quick, and then we’ll dive into some sparring for the last hour.” 

“Emily Prentiss, junior, policy and congress.” Emily said quickly.

“Aaron Hotchner, junior, policy, informative.”

“Alex Miller, senior, parli and oratory”

“Dave Rossi, senior, parli and congress.”

“Jason Gideon, junior, LD and congress.”

“Elle Greenaway, sophomore, LD.”

“Way to be warm and welcoming you guys.” Harper deadpanned. “You guys may notice our team is much smaller than your high school teams. Most college team are small, but we’re even smaller. However, that doesn’t mean we’re any less powerful. Now, Jason, since you dragged Spencer here, you can take him to figure out what he wants to do for the team, I took your word letting him join with no prior experience, now find him something he’ll be good at. The rest of us, let’s have Matt and Elle spar. 3 Five minute speeches, 2 three minute cx, and 2 minute final focus speeches, flip for sides. I’m testing your skills, so the topic is random, you’ll flip for sides. Elle, call it in the air, heads or tails?” Harper asked, pulling a coin from her pocket. 

“Wait! We don’t know the topic.” Matt interjected.

“Heads.” Elle answered.

“It’s tails. Matt, aff or neg?” Harper asked.

“Aff.”

Elle scoffed, “Rookie.” She muttered.

“What’s wrong with aff?” Matt challenged.

“You’re going in blind. We have almost no prep time. Neg has the second speaker, giving more prep time, and having the final speech. It was the clear choice.” Elle explained.

“Good job, Elle. Learn on your feet, Matt. Let’s test your philosophical mind, the topic is, Does objective morality exist. You each have five minutes to prep for the spar.” Harper said.

Elle rejoiced in the topic, it being easy to negate any argument Matt could come up with if he doesn’t form an airtight case. A feat impossible in five minutes. As predicted, Elle wiped the floor with the newbie. When class had run out, Emily packed her stuff back up, and walked home. She was surprised to see Derek at home already.

“Why are you home so soon, D?” She asked, neatly placing her bag on a hook by the door.

“Some poor freshman stepped in a mud hole from the rain, broke his ankle, probably fucked up his knee too. Poor kid never saw it coming. So coaches sent us home for the night.” Derek replied, genuine sympathy on his face as he turned off the large TV.

“Ouch, that sucks. I have about an hour before I have boxing, any ideas for the night?” While they usually let the night lead them, they still had to get into a position for it to.

“Uhm, well I was thinking we could head up to the cove, invite anyone willing to come, have a bonfire, and get shit faced.” Derek offered. The cove was a typically deserted and private area of the beach below. Most of the college had attended at least one party there. The town cops knew what happened there, but the station was too small, and too lazy, to care.

“Sounds good, you set it up, I’ll invite my friends, you get yours, set the time at 9, that should give me enough time to get back and get ready, and for us to get supplies and set up. No one else around here should be throwing a party this early in the year.”

“Sounds good.” Derek replied, eating chips out of the bag on the couch.

“How many times have we talked about the crumb problem. Do you want ants? Because that’s how you get ants.” Emily nagged, brushing the crumbs into her hand and walking them to the trash.

“Em, it’s too early in the year for you to already be this neurotic.”

Emily rolled her eyes, “Just, ugh. Fuck off.” Emily left to get ready for her boxing practice, leaving Derek to veg out.


	2. Chapter 2

Jennifer Jareau, the star of East Allegheny High School, was suddenly very lost in the world of college. She was far from home, too far for comfort. She was lost trying to keep up with it all, and it was still the first week. Between the extensive orientation, taking up the first three days of the weeks, and the large coursework she already had, he felt like she was drowning. On top of all that, she had to keep up with soccer, the source of her being accepted to this elite school. She knew she just needed more time to adjust, but the adjustment was tougher than she thought. Luckily, she had her best friend at the same school. Penelope Garcia. They grew up together, inseparable. They were always referred to as Jenny and Penny, running around the small Pennsylvania town, never leaving each others side. They were in a dorm suite together, with two other girls, Kate Callahan, the only sophomore of the group, and Jordan Todd, another freshman. The suite was set up like an apartment, two small bedrooms, a small bathroom, and a small shared living area, combining the kitchen and living room together. JJ and Pen shared a room, JJ in the top bunk, Pen on the bottom. They’d known each other long enough they didn’t bother making an imaginary line between the room to separate their spaces, for them, it was all theirs. Jordan and Kate had separated their room, switching the bed from a bunk to two twins. 

JJ got ready quickly, throwing on some leggings and an over-sized shirt before pulling her wild hair into a messy bun and calling it good. She slipped into some shoes, and walked to her only class of the day, her phys ed class. That class was mostly an individual workout period, but with structured days. Today was cardio, JJ had clothes in her locker in the phys ed building, so she didn’t really care what she looked like. She made her way to the gym, checking the board for approved workouts, and picked a treadmill. She ran on the treadmill for the whole class, switching up the incline and speed for a varied workout. As she was halfway through her workout, she noticed a tall, beautiful brunette take a treadmill a few machines away. JJ had always had attractions to guys and girls, but never defined herself, as she didn’t have time to date in high school. But something about this brunette, all legs and quiet confidence, pulled her in, she was transfixed. The brunette pushed her limits while she worked, oblivious to the piercing blue eyes that watched her. When JJ’s class ended, she didn’t have the time to stick around and finish watching. She took a quick shower in the locker room, changing into her clothes before slinging her bag over her shoulder and heading out, as she exited the room, someone was trying to enter, causing a big collision. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” JJ said, flustered as she lent down to pick up the books she spilled.

“Hun, don’t worry about it, I should have paid more attention.” The woman, who JJ hadn’t even really looked at, also bent to pick up the mess. She stopped, looking at JJ, “Tara.”

JJ looked up, “What?”

Tara laughed, “I’m Tara.”

“Jennifer, but everyone calls me JJ.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” Tara replied, standing with her stuff and reaching a hand out to JJ.

“You too.” JJ noticed how much taller the woman was. 

“Are you the new forward?” Tara asked, noting the name and face. The athletics department has been buzzing about a freshman recruit for the girls soccer team. She was outstanding, but Tara had a late start to the season, missing the first two weeks of practice, so she hadn’t met her new teammate. 

“I am.” JJ confirmed, smiling.

“I’m the goalie. I had trouble getting back from my dads. Just got back last night.” Tara beamed.

“Cool!” JJ smiled brightly. “Well, I’ve gotta get going, see you around?”

“Most definitely.” Tara confirmed, “Let me get your number, I’d like to get to know BAU’s rising star.”

JJ laughed, but exchanged numbers with Tara. She left to her next class, Math 1010. She sat through it, bored out of her mind, memories of the mysterious brunette plaguing her mind. She was drawn from her thoughts as the professor dismissed the class. JJ trudged back to her dorm, finding Penelope as she worked on her computer science homework.

“How’s it coming?” JJ asked, sitting down on the lumpy couch by her friend. 

“So easy. This coding is the equivalent to doing addition in an advanced math class.” Penelope said, finishing her last stroke with a flair. “See? Done.”

“Cool, want to hit up the beach with me tonight? It’s so nice to just watch the sunset and listen to the waves, so different than where we grew up.” JJ asked.

Penelope packed away her laptop, giving JJ a solemn look. “You know I’d love to, but I can’t. Me and Jordan are going out to a party there. I think Kate might be, want to go?” Penelope offered.

“I don’t know, I’ve never been a partier.” JJ hesitated.

“Oh, come on, Jayje. You’ll have fun, and it’s only a block away, so no drinking and driving.” 

“Okay, fine. When?” 

“We have a few hours, it’s at nine. So we’ll wait for the girls, get ready together, and go together.”

“Okay, I’m going to take a nap, wake me when we need to get ready.” JJ said, shutting the bedroom door behind her and opting to just borrow Pen’s bed rather than climb up into hers. She fell asleep quickly, only being woke by the gentle shaking her friend was giving her.

“We have an hour before we should leave, so plenty of time to get ready.” 

JJ got up, feeling much more energetic from her nap. She took a quick shower, not washing her hair so she could straighten it without having to dry it. She walked back to her room in only a towel, and stood at her small wardrobe looking for anything decent. She found a pair of ripped skinny jeans with lace inlays in the tears. She set them on her bed and found a red patterned halter crop top to throw on. She grabbed underwear, most dirtier, leaving only a black lacy pair. She got dressed, not wearing a bra under her shirt. She put on red converse and went to the bathroom, plugging in her straightener. She brushed out her hair as it heated up. After it was sleek and straight, falling around her shoulders, she put light make up on; mascara, eyeliner, and red lipstick. After she was ready, it was nearly time to leave, she packed her phone, wallet, and lipstick in a small, over-the-shoulder purse. She popped out, greeting her three roommates, ready to go. 

Kate and Jordan, cheerleaders, were dressed up, both wearing heals and tight, short dresses. Pen was in her typical fashion, a quirky dress, fishnet stockings, and brightly colored pumps. “Ready to go?” Pen asked.

“Yeah, let’s go.” JJ agreed. The blonde grabbed a snack from the kitchen, before the group walked out to the hall, and into the night, the sun just finally finishing it’s setting.


	3. Chapter 3

Emily ‘supervised’ Derek as he carried everything from the parking lot to the cove. It was a half mile walk in loose sand. He was carrying both ice chests, one for beers and the other for fruitier drinks. He also carried a backpack full of cups, snacks, and stuff to light a fire. The cove caught all the driftwood, when it dried it made great firewood. There was also a large circle in the cove, surrounded by large rocks, probably put together by other college partiers. Derek dropped everything by the rock circle. 

“You know, I don’t understand why I had to carry everything.” Derek whined.

“Stop whining, you didn’t get a full practice today, it’s conditioning.” Emily replied calmly.

“You just don’t want to because you got your lights knocked out tonight.” Derek said, referencing the bruise she came back from boxing with.

Emily shot him a glare and continued setting up, spreading blankets on the soft sand near the fire pit, and over the largest of the drift wood, now fashioned into a mock bench. She set out the ice chests, and pulled out a portable loud speaker from the backpack, hooking up her phone to play music while Derek set about starting a fire. The blaze finally caught, flying so high, that it nearly singed Emily’s eyebrow.

“God dammit!” Emily yelped, jumping back from the flame before throwing her friend a deadly glare.

Derek’s laughter cut off at the sight of Emily’s deadly look. “Sorry, Em.”

Before Emily could kill her friend, a group walked up. With the college so close to the cove, everyone walked down. This group was Tara, Luke, and Matt. Luke was on the football team with Derek, Tara a friend Derek made from the Phys. Ed building, and Matt one of the new recruits for Speech, also known to Derek as a Lacrosse player. 

“Hey!” Tara greeted happily. After being friends with Derek, she was hanging out at his and Emily’s apartment when she first met the porcelain woman. They too became friends easily, Tara bringing out the devilish side of the posh young woman.

Emily and Tara hugged quickly, Derek greeting the guys. “Okay, red chest is beer, blue is literally everything else.” Derek announced to the group.

Emily finished putting music on, a mellow but bassy song filling the cove easily from the loud but small speaker. She grabbed a beer, taking the bottle opener from beside the chest. She gulped down a lot of it in the first swig before setting it down. It was a nice night, the ocean breeze chilling, but the flame counteracting the cold. More groups of people showed up, Dave and Alex, Reid and Jason, Elle showing up alone.

Emily was surprised to see Spencer and Jason. Jason was a good guy, but quiet, introverted. And the new kid was shy and mousy. But she was happy to see them. She greeted them, but moved on quickly when Elle showed up. Emily grabbed Elle’s favorite drink from the cooler, opening it before carrying it to her friend. 

“Hey, how were you today, you know, after...” Emily trailed off.

“After what my therapist would describe as a triggering encounter?” Elle finished bitterly.

Emily shrugged, “Yeah.”

Elle sighed, “It was rough, but I can’t expect people to avoid something that triggers me, if they don’t know it triggers me. Ya know?” 

Emily nodded. “I wanted to catch you earlier. But, I got busy.”

Elle smiled sadly, “I know, I felt you watching. Thanks for always looking out for me.”

Emily smiled, drawing Elle’s full attention. “Always.” 

As Emily and Elle talked, Kate, Jordan, Pen, and JJ showed up. Kate, who had only been to the cove twice the previous year, had got briefly lost. JJ looked over Pen’s shoulder as they talked. She immediately noticed the mysterious brunette from earlier. 

“Hey,” Pen said, noticing her friend zoned out, “What are you looking at-” Pen turned around and saw the pair of brunettes talking. “Woah, she’s a goddess.”

“I know.” JJ replied absent mindedly. “I saw her working out earlier, she’s a beast too.”

Pen and JJ gawked unnoticed for a few minutes. “Hey, she’s on the speech team with me.” Pen finally realized. She looked around, “A lot of these people are.”

“Maybe someone on it threw this.” JJ surmised.

“Let’s get drinks.” Penelope said, dragging JJ up to the beautiful woman. “Excuse me, I hate to interrupt, but, where’s the drinks?”

Emily smiled, “Hi, Penelope, right?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry, I forgot yours.” 

“No worries, Emily, we didn’t get to meet properly. Drinks are in the coolers by the fire, red is beer, blue is anything else we brought. You had a beautiful piece by the way.” Emily said.

“Yeah, it was heartbreaking.” Elle added, a sad smile on her lips.

“Thank you.” Pen said as Emily eyed JJ, the pair locked their gaze. “Well we’ll go get drinks.” Pen turned and Emily winked and JJ, smiling as the blonde’s walked off. JJ walked with Pen, something inside her stirring at the look she was given.

She went off with Pen, both grabbing drinks, JJ a local IPA beer, Pen a hard lemonade. They sat together on the log, drinking and talking when Tara walked up, “Hey soccer star!” She beamed.

“Hey! I wasn’t sure if I’d know anyone here. Who threw this anyway?” JJ asked.

“Emily and Derek,” Tara paused to point both out for reference, “Their roommates, best friends. Her mom is like super rich, tries to buy her love, they have a huge penthouse. Derek plays football, Em does something more academic. They’re an odd pair, but Em is in a boxing club too. They’re pretty cool.” Tara babbled on. 

“Are they like… dating?” JJ asked, trying to clarify her crush.

Tara laughed, “God no, Em is so gay, and Derek is too much of a player to ever seriously date anyone.”

Pen and JJ laughed, though JJ made a note of the woman’s sexuality. She couldn’t explain it, but the brunette drew her in. She dropped it, and the three fell into easy conversation, Tara and Pen becoming quick friends. As people kept meeting, and drinking, and laughing, Emily made her way back to the blonde.

“I saw you watching me.” She said quietly, shocking the blonde.

JJ jumped, “What?”

“At the gym, you were watching me.” Emily smirked. JJ stuttered, trying to think of any way out. Thankfully, Emily saved her, “Don’t worry, I didn’t mind.”

JJ gawked at the beautiful woman, her face more beautiful in the light of the fire. “I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to-” JJ babbled on apologies and explanations. 

“No, you don’t-” JJ kept talking as Emily tried to ease her, “Wait-” Emily couldn’t get a word in. She rolled her eyes. She lent in, locking lips with the blonde. Maybe she was drunk, maybe she was in a trance. It doesn’t matter why, all JJ knew was she was kissing this beautiful woman back. Just as it heated up, Emily pulled back. “I’m sorry, that’ll usually shut anyone up.” Emily smiled, her cheeks flushed. “I didn’t catch your name.”

“Jennifer.” JJ breathed out lamely. To recover, she wrapped her arm around Emily’s neck, pulling her back into the kiss. Emily indulged, running her tongue over JJ’s bottom lip. When JJ opened up for the intrusion, Emily took advantage. They kissed roughly, tongues dancing together, exploring the feel and taste of each other. The breathed harshly through their nose for the encounter, both bodies heating up with the deep, erotic kiss. 

Emily pulled back, still breathing hard, “Want to get out of here?” 

JJ nodded, but paused. “What about your party?”

“My roommate will deal with it.” Emily said quickly, giving JJ a quick kiss before locking hands and walking off to her apartment. JJ hadn’t taken her purse off, and Emily had all she needed in her pocket, her phone and apartment key card. 

Emily and JJ held hands as they walked, Emily leading slightly. For a while, they walked in silence. But with their intoxication, the walked seemed too long. In the lull, Emily spoke up.

“So, Jennifer-” 

“Call me JJ.” The blonde cut in.

“JJ?” Emily asked to clarify.

“Jennifer Jareau, my older sister called me JJ. It just stuck.” JJ explained.

“Called?” Emily asked, referencing the tense.

“She uhm, she died. When I was eleven.” JJ said as quietly as she could. It had been seven of the worst years without her sister.

“JJ, I am so sorry, I’m such an ass for asking.” Emily spit out.

JJ stopped in her tracks. “Don’t be sorry. You didn’t know.”

“I know, but still. I couldn’t imagine.” Emily said quietly, locking her eyes with JJ’s soft blues. The were filled with too much pain to explain, but they shone in the moonlight.

“It’s hard. Do you have any siblings?” The blonde asked, moving to walk again. 

“Yeah, two brothers. Ezra and Elijah. Ezra is 28, Eli is 24. I’m 20.” 

“Wow, perfectly spaced apart.” JJ half-joked.

“Yeah, my mother is a little neurotic if she could have genetically engineered us, she would have.” Before JJ could respond, Emily spoke again. “We’re here.” 

JJ looked up at the tall, modern building. “Wow.” She said.

Emily chuckled, “Yeah, there’s perks to having neglectful yet rich parents.” Emily said sarcastically.

JJ didn’t know what to say, thankfully, Emily just pulled her into the lobby, then the elevator. Emily scanned her card, then the lift jolted to life, sending the pair up. The best part of the night yet to come.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caution: Explicit sexual content ahead.

The elevator dinged, opening up into a large, beautiful living room. Only a lamp was on, indicating Derek not being home yet. The moon light, seeping through the large windows, lit the room easily.

“This place is beautiful.” JJ said quietly.

“Make yourself at home.” Emily said, kicking her shoes off near the rack, to drunk to truly put them away properly. She walked to the kitchen, pulling two bottles of beer out of the fridge. 

JJ walked to the dining room, looking out the huge windows to gaze at the city. She could see the beach, the fire from the party just barely in sight. She could also see the lights of the city twinkling with the stars. 

JJ jumped when Emily walked up behind her, “It’s beautiful isn’t it?”

“Gorgeous.” JJ replied. She turned to face the woman, accepting the beer. “Thank you.” She said, raising her bottle to clink with Emily’s.

Both women took a deep swig, keeping enticing eye contact. “I’m done with small talk.” Emily said quietly. She took the drink from JJ, setting both on the nearby table. She then kissed JJ, wrapping her arm around JJ’s waist to pull her impossibly closer. JJ opened her mouth into the kiss, Emily taking advantage easily. She walked JJ backwards towards her room. Emily stopped, running her hands over the blonde’s stomach and down to her jeans. She easily flicked the button open, her hand slowly lowering the zipper. JJ kicked her shoes off somewhere in the She moved her kiss to the blonde’s neck. JJ responded by throwing her head back, allowing Emily more access. Emily nipped and sucked on her pulse, earning small whines and moans. Emily moved back up, capturing JJ’s lips again and moving her back into the hallway. Emily reached behind her lover, never breaking the kiss as she fumbled for the knob. The door swung open into the room and Emily backed JJ up further. Turning them to push JJ against the door after she closed it. Emily flicked on the light switch. 

“You’re impossibly beautiful.” Emily whispered, pulling away from the blonde, brushing a stand of light hair behind her ear. 

JJ blushed, lowering her gaze from Emily’s. “Thank you.”

Emily used a finger to lift JJ’s chin, forcing eye contact. “It’s not flattery. I don’t think I’ve seen anyone more beautiful.”

JJ, lost for words, brought their lips back together, a more tender, but equally passionate kiss followed. Emily toyed with the edge of JJ’s top. JJ, not wanting to break the kiss to give her permission, grabbed the edge, pulled it up some, and handled the bundle to Emily to finish. Emily took the cue and pulled the shirt up, the kiss breaking briefly for the top to go over the blonde’s head. Emily stepped back, shamelessly ogling JJ’s bare, perky chest. Emily nipped quickly at JJ’s neck again. She trailed nips and kisses down JJ chest, stopping to place one final kiss on her sternum. Emily kissed her way onto one mound, blowing cool air on one bud, before pulling it in her mouth. JJ gasped, arching her back. Emily switched sides, giving the other bud the same attention. Emily kissed her way down a toned stomach. Looping her into JJ’s waste-band, slowly lowering her jeans and panties at the same time.

Emily only got as far as freeing one leg before hiking the bare leg over her shoulder. She was crouched below JJ, kissing up her thigh. She used her tongue to trace around where JJ really wanted her.  
“Please. God, Emily please.” JJ husked out, desperate for anything.

Emily smirked and followed orders. She licked up JJ’s slit. JJ bucked and whined. Emily licked around JJ’s clit, enough to stimulate, not enough to get her off. JJ, growing impatient, fisted her hand into Emily’s dark tresses, pulling the brunette into her. Where she needed it most.

Emily smirked again, but attached her lips around JJ’s bud, alternating between lightly sucking and licking. JJ moaned loudly. As her breathing picked up, Emily knew she was getting closer. In an effort to bring her to the edge quicker, Emily brought her hand up easily inserting two long fingers in her waiting entrance. JJ inhaled sharply and dropped her head onto the wall behind her, groaning. Emily crooked her fingers suddenly, sending a jolt through JJ.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Emily right there. Don’t stop. Ugh, I’m so close.” JJ pleaded. Emily kept going, hitting the same spot over and over until, “FUCK. Emily!” JJ screamed as she came. She breathed heavily as Emily lightly continued to work her. When it became too much, JJ used her hand, still fisted in Emily’s hair, to pull the older woman away. 

Emily placed chaste kisses back up, stopping for another long kiss with the blonde. JJ found the taste of herself erotic, never having someone so attentive. While she never dated, that didn’t mean she never fooled around. This was by far her best experience with sex. JJ pulled away, “Bed?” She asked breathily.

“Bed.” Emily confirmed, smiling slightly.

JJ woke up to talking from somewhere else in the apartment. She was still naked, her clothes were strewn about the room, but she found something on the side table nearest her. It was a cup of water, pain pills, clothes, and a note on top of it all. “Got up before you. Expect breakfast. Here’s some clean clothes, and something to help curb the imminent hangover. XOXO -Emily.” JJ smiled at the sentiment. That little movement spiking the throb into her head. She took the pills first, gulping down almost all of the water. She got up slowly, before pulling on the leggings and shirt Emily provided. She walked out of the room, vaguely remembering the apartment layout. She found Emily sitting on a barstool at the kitchen island. 

“Hey.” JJ said quietly.

“Hey.” Emily said, smiling. 

“Thank you.” JJ said, wrapping her arms around Emily’s waist, and kissing over the hickies on Emily’s neck. Hickies that matched JJ’s. 

“For what?” Emily asked.

“For last night, and the note you left. It was sweet.” JJ said.

“Ugh.” A man said behind them, causing JJ to jump. “You guys spent all night fucking loudly, and I can’t even get a break from it for breakfast.”

“Shut up, Derek. You bring girls over constantly. It’s not like I bitch about it every time.” Emily quipped back, irritated. 

“Yes you do! And you threaten to evict me!” 

“Yeah, and if you keep bitching I’ll follow through with it.” Emily replied.

JJ laughed at the exchange. “You guys are cute.” She said, pressing one last kiss to Emily’s cheek. “So, I was promised breakfast?” 

“Yeah, I bought donuts.” Emily replied, nodding to a box on the counter. 

“Ooh.” Derek and JJ said, moving to the box simultaneously. 

Emily rolled her eyes, but was stopped from commenting by the shrill ring of her phone somewhere in the living room. She knew it was hers, she had a very specific ringtone for her family. She stood quickly, searching the area for where the noise was chirping from. She found it under the couch, it having been lost sometime in the drunken daze of last night. She pulled it out. Ezra. Great. She thought to herself. 

“Hey.” She answered simply.

“Emily, what the fuck could possibly compel you to make out with some chick on a beach.” He barked shortly.

“How the fuck do you know that?” She asked back, anger and fear building in her.

“God, it’s just like you to be this careless. You know we don’t care that you’re gay. What we care about is you being caught in public lewdness. It makes us vulnerable Emily. God, you’re so lucky you’re dad’s favorite.” Ezra said.

Emily rolled her eyes, fear vanishing, rage taking it’s place. Some asshole took a picture. She thought. She wasn’t famous, just known. Everyone in the political world her parents, and Ezra, lived in, were always looking for ways to ruin their adversaries by any means necessary. One picture could cause a backlash for her parents and brother to fight. She quickly changed to Spanish, trying to not spill the details of her life to JJ, not wanting to already scare her off. “Ezra! That’s bullshit and you know it. You were always mom’s favorite. And we all know she held the most power in our family.” Emily challenged. She disappeared into her room, in case it became a screaming match.

“Sure, but you were always daddy’s little girl.” Ezra spit out, “You were untouchable if dad had a say. Mom just knows how to pick a fight.” Ezra said in English, not noticing the language change since they all spoke many fluently. “What’s with the language change? Oh my god! Is she still there?” He shouted at his sister. Emily’s hesitation in responding told him everything he needed to know. “Fucking great. Well, mom lands in an hour. Do what you need to and check you’re fucking messages.” Ezra finished, hanging up.

Emily scrolled through her notifications. “Shit.” She muttered to herself. She found an article, clearly showing her heated kiss at the beach with JJ. “Shit. Shit. Shit.” She said in succession. The article detailed their exchange, and used it to slander the Prentiss name. Her mom was going to be pissed. Her mom. Landing in an hour. “Fuck.” She huffed out, leaving her room quickly, her socked feet slipping on the hard wood. She went to kitchen, picking up anything JJ on the way. She handed JJ her stuff before grabbing a pen and pad from the living room and scribbling her number. 

“I have no time to explain, and I’m so sorry. My mother is coming. Derek, clean your room, fuck, clean everything, and put on your Sunday best. JJ, I’m sorry, I’ll explain later, just send me a text. I need you to leave, like as soon as possible. Defcon 1 Derek! Defcon 1!” She shouted, panic evident on her face. 

JJ left quickly, confused, but completely okay walking back to her dorm with two donuts in hand.


	5. Chapter 5

JJ walked home, it was only a block back to her building. She ate donuts as she walked, checking her phone. Pen checked on her, she shot a text back, explaining she was on her way and promising details. She got home quickly, the weather still warm enough for her to only be wearing her clothes from Emily. She got into her room, finding Pen watching trashy TV on her laptop.

“JJ! How was your night? Tell me everything.” Pen said, setting the laptop aside and patting the couch beside her.

“Amazing sex. Donuts for breakfast. Emily is amazing. But she kicked me out, something about her mother coming.” JJ explained quickly.

“That was a brief synopsis. I heard no details.” Pen challenged.

“Want me to describe how well her mouth works?” JJ challenged. 

Pen made a face, “Not really. But you had fun.”

“So much fun. She gave me her number, promising to explain.” JJ said, “On that thought, I should probably text her so she has my number.” JJ sent a quick text, “Now, I’m going to shower, nap, and hope I’m not sweating vodka at practice tonight.” JJ joked, heading into her and Pen’s room.

“How much time do we have?” Derek asked as soon as the elevator doors shut, slightly panicked. He had interacted with Ambassador Prentiss on a few occasions since he moved in with Emily. Well, her whole family. Eli and Edward were cool, they watched sports together and asked Derek about football, but Ezra was like Elizabeth. Terrifying. They had this brooding look, one that was always on, one that filled silence with tension.

“Ezra said she landed in an hour, that means it’ll be another 45 before she gets off the plane, into a car service, and here.” Emily said. She was rushing around the house, adjusting rooms to appear decluttered. She ran her hand over every surface, checking for dust. 

“Oh god. Okay.” Derek said, putting away the clean dishes from the washer, and doing another load. When that was done, he scrubbed every surface, removing any smudges. The Ambassador took any smudge in a house, as a detriment to a persons character.

“Oh fuck. I have to get ready. You know what needs done?” Emily asked Derek.

“I’ve got it, go.” He said, “Bitch bath only!” He called after her, earning a hasty thumbs up as she disappeared from sight. He got the broom and swiffer from the laundry room, there he found his hamper, full of dirty clothes. He threw them in the washer, starting it and spraying air freshener around the room. He got done in the laundry room, taking the broom and swiffer and getting every surface in the house. All of it either had tile or hard wood, so it was a relatively easy task. He even barged into Emily’s room, though she was unphased by the invasion. He finished and wiped down every hard surface, even the ledges on the crown molding and the coffee table. He finished his tasks just as Emily finished getting ready.

“Go get dressed, I’ll finish.” She checked her watch, “We have 15 minutes if we’re lucky.” After Derek went to his room, which was now spotless, she went about other small organizing. Counter-tops, drawers, the fridge, pantry, and closets. Derek came out, “Outfit check?” Emily asked. She wasn’t even being funny. Her mother was always perfect. She never had a strand of hair out of place, no wrinkled clothes. She was the definition of prim and proper. 

“You’re good. Me?”

Emily retied Derek’s tie into a full windsor knot, a fancier and more dignified knot, as her mother would say. “Good.” Just as she finished, she heard the elevator ding, indicating someone was coming up. Emily slipped into the final piece of her outfit: heels. She was wearing a nice, and expensive white blouse with black skinny slacks. She finished with clean cream heels. Her hair fell in loose waves around her face, not one strand out of place. The elevator doors opened, Derek and Emily standing side by side, perfect posture and fake smiles. “Mother.” Emily greeted politely. She approached Elizabeth, the pair kissing each others cheeks. 

“Emily, dear, have you lost weight?” Elizabeth asked.

“No, I’ve gained muscle mass. I’m thinner, but heavier.” Emily answered.

“Boxing really isn’t a sport for someone of our… stature.” Elizabeth finished with a tight smile. 

“I know mother, but you did such a fine job protecting me, I needed to learn to protect myself.” Emily flattered her mother in an attempt for a more pleasant conversation. 

“Of course.” Elizabeth nodded. She looked around the penthouse as she walked further in. “I like the new decoration. It’s eclectic.” Elizabeth made her way to the living room, sitting in an armchair, crossing one leg over the other and looking for Emily and Derek to do the same.

“Mother, I know I messed up. Ezra made that quite clear.” Emily started.

“You did. And let me tell you how you can fix it.” Elizabeth said, affording Emily no chance to explain. “What you can do, is explain to me the nature of your relationship with this woman. That’s just to start.”

“Mother, I am in a steady relationship with this woman.” Emily lied, thinking it would make up for the public display of affection. 

“Great, then you should have no problem letting her meet me. Today. I assume you can arrange that.” Elizabeth said.

Shit. Emily thought. “Yes, mother. Let me go contact her.” 

Elizabeth nodded. Emily stood, heading to her room. Thankfully, she had a text from JJ. ‘Had a great time last night, but after this morning you owe me a real date.’ The text read. Emily had no choice but to get JJ here.

‘I’m going to owe you so much more. Call me asap. I need your help.’ Emily shot back.

JJ was just about to lay down when the text came in. She was still in Emily’s clothes, enjoying the smell lingering on the clothes. She furrowed her eyebrows at the text, but called immediately.

“Hey. Thank god.” Emily breathed into the phone. 

“What’s up?” JJ asked.

“This is going to sound awful. My parents are powerful politicians. Some asshole took a pic of us at the beach making out and it’s causing problems and I lied to mom, saying we were in a relationship. I thought it would throw her off and leave it at that, but now she wants to meet you. How’s your acting?” Emily explained hurriedly.

“What will you owe me?” JJ asked teasingly.

Despite the urgency, Emily smiled. “I will take you on the most expensive and extravagant date you’ve ever been on.” 

“Deal. But you better show up. When do I need to be there and what do I need to know?” JJ asked.

Emily breathed a sigh of relief. “Be here as soon as humanly possible. I’ll stall and give you time to get ready. Wear your best outfit, modest and proper. I’ll send you what you need to know about me, and you do the same. I’ll see you soon.”

“See you then, Emily.” JJ responded, hanging up.

Emily tried to think of anything to stall her mother, then she remembered something she overheard Tara say the night before. Tara talked constantly, not in a bad way, she can just fill the time. ‘BAU’s newest soccer star.’ JJ was a soccer player. 

She typed out a message of anything JJ may need to know, slipping her phone into a pocket. She walked back out, her posture perfect, as she was trained. “Jennifer is an up and coming soccer star at BAU, she was out running to stay in shape. Once she’s ready, she’ll be over. Can I offer you anything?” 

“A sparkling water if you have it, dear.” Elizabeth responded, uncharacteristically kind.

Emily nodded, walking to the kitchen, “Sparkling water.” Emily mocked under her breath as she fished through the fridge. She found her last bottle, pouring it into a spotless glass for Elizabeth. She grabbed a coaster, setting it on the coffee table for her mother.

“Thank you.” Elizabeth said politely. 

The three sat in the living room, having an awkward conversation for 45 minutes. Emily had told the doorman to escort JJ into the elevator for the penthouse. The lift dinged, announcing JJ’s arrival. Emily stood, making it to the doors right as the opened. She kissed JJ sweetly on the lips, leaning to whisper to JJ, “I am so sorry about this.” Emily grabbed JJ’s hand, leading her in, “Mother, this is my girlfriend, Jennifer.” Emily said, head high, a challenge raging in her eyes.

Elizabeth stood, shaking hands with the blonde. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Elizabeth said as Emily ushered JJ into the living room. 

JJ sat down, “The feeling is mutual Ambassador.” JJ said, remembering that key detail.

“Please, call me Elizabeth.” 

Emily looked confused, “Elizabeth? Mom are you okay?” Emily joked.

Elizabeth shot a glare that not only made Emily nervous, but JJ and Derek too. “Emily.” Elizabeth warned. Emily averted her eyes. Satisfied with her level of intimidation, the ambassador continued, “So, where are you from?”

“She’s from Pennsylvania, mom.” Emily answered.

“Yes, but where?”

“East Allegheny, Ma’am.” JJ answered.

“Lovely little town.” Elizabeth agreed.

“You’ve been?” JJ asked, slightly excited.

“Emily’s father and I have a cabin up near there. We vacationed there to get away from city life. Emily wouldn’t remember, we stopped going shortly after she turned two. We moved to Russia then. It’s been rented out here and there, but it mostly sits vacantly.” The rest of the conversation continued easily, JJ’s warmth easing the conversation/interrogation with Elizabeth. Around 3, Elizabeth checked her watch. “I’m sorry, but I must get going. I’m seeing your brother speak at UCLA at six tonight, I don’t want to be late.”

Eli, the middle child, excelled at everything, earning his Bio Engineering degree by 23, speaks at medical conferences when he isn’t spending all his time in a lab. He’s currently working on new ways to give pain management care, finding non-addictive ways to treat chronic pain. While Emily and Ezra fought over everything, Eli was the level headed mediator. Ezra aligned with his parents to a fault, to him, they could no wrong, while Emily was rebellious, out of the box. Eli was a mix between, he also got the, rare family genes. While Emily and Ezra took after their mother, dark hair and dark eyes, Eli had soft green eyes and light brown hair that lightened to blonde in the summer. He also happened to be Emily’s favorite brother. 

“Aw, Eli’s in California and no one told me?” Emily whined.

“Well if you called the family for more than holidays and birthdays, you’d know.” Elizabeth countered.

That was a fair point, but Emily didn’t appreciate the dig, “Have a nice drive, mother.” Emily said bitterly.

“Goodbye, Emily.” 

“Bye.” Emily couldn’t wait for the elevator doors to close. When they did, she looked to JJ, “I am so sorry. Thank you. You look so beautiful.” Emily said in quick succession, finishing with a goofy grin.

JJ blushed. But Emily was right. Her hair fell in loose waves, similar to Emily’s but somehow, better. She was wearing a short sleeved, below the knee maroon dress. It had white accents on the side and a black belt around the waist. “Thank you, but I really need to go, practice starts at 4 and I still need to go home, change, and warm up.” JJ said quickly, slipping out of heels and pulling tennis shoes from her purse so she didn’t have to walk home with them on. She pecked Emily, “Call me.” She said before pressing the button on the elevator.

Emily kissed JJ again, a little deeper, “Of course.” She confirmed when she pulled away. The door slid open and JJ stepped in, blowing Emily a kiss before the doors closed and she descended before having to literally jog home to be home in time to make practice.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, this chapter is trash. I had a weird bout of writer's block because I kept getting a bunch of ideas for future chapters. So anyway I'm sorry. I just wanted to get it up today because it was my 'deadline.' It's shit, I know. Expect more.

Saturday practices were always scrimmages between the team. Usually, once JJ got to the goal, a shot was easy, but with Tara guarding the goal she was after, it was a lot harder. Tara’s warm bubbly demeanor disappeared when she was playing. She always kept her eye on the ball, her focus manifesting in a steely gaze. Every shot JJ made, whether it was a fake out, or a straight shot, Tara would block it. JJ only got three shots by the time practice finished. Her irritation grew as her determination did. That last three shots she made were in succession, Tara growing tired, missing by a fingers length as she dove. 

JJ was changing in the locker room, ready for a shower. Tara came up to her, “Wow, superstar. Usually, no one can get a ball past me. You got three, I’m impressed.”

JJ huffed, “Thanks, usually my trick shots are impossible to block. You blocked all but three.”

“Between us, we’ll be unstoppable this season.” Tara looked down at her phone, “Well, I have to go, I don’t want to be late for work. Catch you later?”

JJ nodded, watching her friend leave. She finally pulled her phone from the bag in her locker, checking to find a few messages. Two were from Penelope, one from her sister, one from Emily. She opened the one from Emily first.

‘ _ Thanks again, let me know when you’re done with practice. I believe I owe you. _ ’ JJ smiled and shot a response back. ‘ _ I need a shower, and a massage. _ ’ She looked at the message from her other sister, Abigail, all it was was a picture of three positive pregnancy tests and a sonogram with a dark blob. Abbie was 25, got married in college, and now that both her and her husband have graduated with solid jobs, they tried for a baby. JJ held in the scream she wanted to let out. She was going to be an Aunt! She sent her congratulations, and checked what Penelope wanted. It was a funny message about their roommates, followed by a text of a gif. She laughed and finished getting changed. By the time she finished, she had another text. 

‘ _ That can be arranged, come to my apartment, bring a nice change of clothes. _ ’ JJ looked at the text, trying to figure out what Emily had planned. She texted her affirmative, and carried on. As she walked back to her dorm, she got another text, ‘ _ On second thought, don’t bring a change of clothes, just your fine self. _ ’ That sounded more like Derek, rather than Emily.But, JJ was unphased, she still went to her dorm, dropping off her duffle bag, grabbing her purse, and changing into jeans and a t-shirt. 

After Emily knew JJ was coming over, she set about her plan. She made two phone calls, to a boutique, and to a massage place that would send a masseuse to clients’ homes. Then, knowing JJ had very little to walk, she went to her bathroom. Her en suite had a large tub with jets. She turned on the water, running it hot, adding some flower petals, some scented oils, and lighting candles around the room. She went back out to the living room to wait, though she didn’t have to wait long. The lift sounded it’s arrival, opening up to reveal JJ. 

“This is how I’m making today up to you.” Emily said, leaning in to kiss the blonde. “Follow me.” Emily said, grabbing JJ’s hand. She led the blonde to the bathroom.

Upon seeing the candle lit rooms, and smelling the faint fragrance of flowers, JJ smiled. “Aw, Emily. This is so sweet.”

“And it’s only the beginning.” Emily beamed. “I have reservations at Studio tonight at 8. And we have some much to do before then. So, take some time, relax your muscles, I’ve left a silk robe for you, and meet me in the living room when you’re done.”

JJ stopped Emily from leaving, using one hand to make Emily face her. “Thank you.” JJ said softly, kissing Emily sweetly. 

“You’re welcome.” Emily whispered back. “But, I have much to do before dinner. As much as I wish I could join you.” With that, Emily kissed JJ one more time before leaving. 

Normally, JJ would find it odd to bathe at someone else’s home. But, tonight, she felt pampered, and she was thankful for the break. JJ stripped down and lowered herself into the blissfully hot water, instantly feeling the strain of her muscles lessen. She’d worked extra hard that practice to get the ball past Tara. She moaned as she fully submerged her body.

Emily walked back in, “Oh, I forgot one thing.” Emily smirked, leaning over the bathtub and pressing a simple chrome button by the faucet. Immediately, jets kicked in, massaging every knot in her muscles. JJ moaned again as Emily santered out of the bathroom. 

The first to arrive were the masseuses. Emily helped her set up, offering her anything she needed. The next service to arrive, did so while JJ was still bathing. Emily offered her the dining room to set up in. Shortly after, JJ came out. Her hair was dripping water onto the robe, leaving darker spots. “What is all this?” JJ said, noticing the three new women, feeling suddenly self conscious.

“Well, first massages, then we both need black tie formal outfits, so I figured, why not splurge on both? Then, just before we have to leave, a hair and make-up stylist is scheduled to come. I told you I owed you, consider this a start.” 

“A start?!” JJ asked shrilly. 

“Look, I put you in an awful position, I just want to make that up to you.” Emily said quietly.

“Emily, I wouldn’t have done it if I didn’t want to, if I didn’t want  **you** .” 

Emily blushed, “Oh.”

JJ giggled at the speechless brunette, “But, since you’ve already made the arrangements for tonight, why don’t we finish out the night and call it even. I don’t want a date because you feel obligated. I want a date because you want a date.”

“I really want a date.” Emily confirmed.

“Then I believe we’re keeping the massage lady waiting?” 

Emily smiled and led JJ to the two women in the dining room, their tables prepped and ready to go. Emily told Derek to leave the apartment until 8, so the two stripped down, and laid on the tables. The women covered their bottoms with sheets, and set about a calming massage. Throughout it, Emily and JJ took turns moaning at the massage, earning a childish giggle from the other. 

After the massage, Emily and JJ dressed back in their robes, and greeted the boutique woman. “Marcella, thank you for doing this on such short notice.” Emily said.

“For my favorite customer? Anything.” Marcella replied in a thick French accent. “I’ve brought some of my best dresses, for Ms. Jareau, I had to guess a bit, but I am very good at my job and can make adjustments if needed.”

“Merci, JJ, you go first.” Emily said, nudging JJ forward.

“Pick a dress you like, then we’ll build from that. Emily, I’ve brought you something special, we can skip the charade tonight.”

They only had an hour left before they had to leave by the time dresses were done. Luckily the hair and make-up artists had arrived by then. Emily was wearing a black dress. It had short sleeves that stopped at the shoulder, almost a tank top style, a deep neckline, and a slit up her left leg, stopping at her thigh. Marcella gave her red heels, and a red clutch. JJ was wearing a strapless pastel blue dress with a lace overlay falling to her wrists. She had white heels, and a silver clutch. 

JJ got her hair done first, while Emily had her make-up done. After they were done, they switched. When they were both ready, Emily thanked Antonio and Garret, the hair and make-up guys. 

They were cutting it close by the time they left, but they would make it. Emily and JJ rode the elevator down to the complex garage. Emily clicked the unlock button on her key fob, her car flashing its lights, illuminating the way in the dim garage.

Emily sped out of the garage, laughing at JJ’s nervous reaction to her reckless driving. They drove with the top down, arriving just in time for their reservation. The two had an amazing date, laughing too loud at each other’s stories for the high class restaurant. The night ended with Emily respectfully walking JJ all the way back to her dorm. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: drug abuse, depression, rape mentions

Emily and JJ had been going out for a month. They spent any spare time they had together. If you asked Derek, they were sickly cute. Cuddling constantly, they were in the honeymoon stage of the new relationship. Derek was just waiting for the other shoe to drop, and he didn’t want to be around when it did. All three were in Emily and Derek’s living room. It was a calm Sunday. JJ and Derek were glued to the football game playing across the large screen. Emily was just interested in the time with JJ. 

Emily's phone rang, she picked it up off the arm of the couch, furrowing her brows at the unknown phone number. “Hello?” She answered. Derek and JJ didn’t pay much attention to her until “What?” Emily asked nervously, leaning forward, ready to run out at any minute. “Yeah, yeah. I’ll be there.”

Emily didn’t regard the other two’s quizzical looks. She just grabbed her keys, and her shoes, and her purse. She had already pressed the button to the elevator by the time JJ and Derek were beside her.

“Em, what’s going on?” Derek asked.

Emily seemed to be pulled from her daze, she looked at Derek, her eyes twinkling with unshed tears. “That was th- the hospital. They think Elle tried to kill herself.”

Derek and Elle always got along, they gave each other endless shit, enjoying getting the biggest reaction from the other. “What?” He asked, his voice betraying his hurt. “Why did they call you?”

“Elle only has her mom left. And she lives in New York. I’m her emergency contact.” Emily explained quickly, as the Elevator dinged it’s arrival by the time the other two had their own shoes on.

The drive to the hospital was tense and quiet. No one said a word, they merely looked at the city pass them by. 

“Elle Greenaway?” Emily asked the receptionist to the emergency department. 

“Oh, Ms. Prentiss?” She asked, earning a dull nod from the brunette.

“I’ll let you back, she’s in room 11, it’s on the opposite side of the nurses station.” 

“Em.” JJ stopped the brunette. When Emily looked at the blonde, she spoke again. “I’ll stay in the waiting room. If I need to, I can always call Penelope to come pick me up.” JJ kissed Emily’s cheek, allowing her and Derek to go find their friend.

They made their way back, finding the room easily. It was the one with Elle complaining loudly. They stepped inside and waited for the interaction to finish. 

“Come on, I don’t need the IV!” Elle bitched.

The nurse just finished whatever he was doing, before turning to find Elle’s friends. “You must be, Ms. Prentiss.” He said, nodding to the woman in question. “I’ll give you three some time, but the door needs to stay open. As a safety precaution. We need to be able to see Ms. Greenaway due to the nature of her admission.”

Emily and Derek sat in the provided chairs. All three sat in an uncomfortable silence, none of them sure what to say. Predictably, Derek was the first to speak. “Elle, what happened.”

Elle sighed, leaning back on the bed, staring at the ceiling rather than making eye contact. “I didn’t try to kill myself.” She said quietly. There was a pause before she continued. “I was… having a bad day.” Another pause, “Flashbacks, shit like that.”

“Oh my god.” Emily said quietly. “It’s the anniversary of the incident, isn’t it?”

“No. The word anniversary implies it’s something that should be remembered. Me being raped at my first college party isn’t something worth an anniversary.” Elle replied coldly.

“But it is the day, just a year later.” Derek added, earning a nod from Elle.

“I’m so sorry, Elle. I should have remembered. I wasn’t there. I said I’d always be there for you, and here I am, lost in pretty blue eyes, rather than there for you.” Emily said, guilt lacing her words.

“Oh, cut the pity party shit, Emily. If I needed you, I would have called.”

“Well, it looks like you did need me. And you  **didn’t** call!”

Elle looked down, “You’re right. I didn’t want to intrude on your time with blondie. But that’s on me too. I should have called, not let myself get that bad.”

“So… why are you here?” Emily asked, confused.

Elle sighed heavily again. “I took a couple Xanax, hoping it would knock me out. It didn’t help much, and I didn’t even take a lot. But when that didn’t work, I started drinking too. When I realized how fucked up I was, I ordered a pizza. When I went to get it at the door to my complex, I fell down the complex stairs. My landlady saw, or rather heard the fall, and called 911. They assumed the worst. Brought me here, and are considering putting me on a 51/50.”

“Oh, damn.” Derek said.

“I know.”

Again, a silence fell over them. 

“So, what next?” Emily asked.

“Well, the doctor last night told me they were keeping me to observe me. A shrink is coming today to assess whether I really need to be on a 51/50, or whether I can go. So after that, we’ll see.”

The rest of the day was spent at the hospital. When the shrink arrived, Emily and Derek went out to JJ in the waiting room. Emily told her she should probably go, explaining that her and Derek wanted to stick around and see how the day goes. Emily was pulled back to talk with Elle and the counselor.

“Well, first, I want to say what a great friend you are. Elle talked much about how helpful you are to her. After the incident last night, she shouldn’t be alone for a while.”

“I don’t need a babysitter.” Elle interrupted bitterly.

“I know, but a support system is there for you to rely on. That being said, I think last night was a series of unfortunate events that we can prevent. We are deciding to let Elle leave the hospital today, under a few conditions. First, she shouldn’t go home alone.”

“She can stay at my place, I have the room.” Emily answered immediately.

“Fantastic. Second, she needs to seek outpatient, psychiatric assistance. This is a tough time to navigate alone. I recommend someone who specializes in trauma. Someone certified to do EMDR would be best.”

“EMDR?” Emily asked.

“Eye movement desensitization and reprocessing. It’s a form of trauma therapy that uses repetitive motion to distract the brain and make it easier to recall the source of the trauma. It’s proven very helpful to a lot of patients.” The doctor explained, “Lastly, it’d be helpful to remove access to substances. Not completely, just… more monitored.”

“And then she can leave?” 

“Yes, we’ve already worked on a safety plan, the nurses are drawing up discharge paperwork as we speak.”

As promised, Elle was allowed to leave. They stopped for food, and at Elle’s apartment for some clothes before going to Emily and Derek’s. 

“So, you can sleep in my room, I’ll crash on the couch or cuddle with D all night.” Emily joked lightly.

“You don’t have to give up your bed for me.” Elle responded quietly.

“Just take the damn bed. We’ll figure something else out tomorrow.” Derek said.

“And you should probably take the day tomorrow. I’ll cover for you at Speech, just get some rest tomorrow.” Emily added before disappearing in her room to send an ominous message to JJ. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y'all! So I've decided to post a chapter every Saturday for this fic. But as I'll be out of town all of tomorrow, this chapter goes up today! It's a shorter chapter because I felt like where I ended it was a good place to end it. Thanks for anyone who reads, comments, or likes it!

Emily had to talk to JJ away from the apartment. There were too many people there. She opted for a small coffee shop. When she saw the blonde walk by the large wall of windows, she stood to greet her. JJ smiled as she walked up to Emily. When the blonde tilted up to peck Emily, the brunette dodged the kiss.

JJ furrowed her brows and studied Emily. “What’s wrong?” JJ asked, hurt seeping through her voice.

Emily sighed and rubbed both hands over her face. “I… I should have been there for Elle.” She said quietly.

“Em, you can’t blame yourself. She’s okay now an-” JJ started before being cut off.

“You don’t understand, Jen. I promised her I’d always support her and I was too fucking involved with you to see her in trouble.” Emily growled, trying to keep her voice down in frustration.

JJ’s eyes widened before narrowing to stare the brunette down. “Oh, so this is my fault?”

Emily gulped, “No, it’s my fault. But it’s my fault because I should have seen her and figured out how to balance you both.”

“You can’t save the world, Emily.” JJ growled back. “And maybe, if she was in such a bad place, she should have sent a fucking text. It takes 2 seconds. She  **chose** not to.” JJ snatched her purse from the seat she dropped it on. “Take your own 2 seconds when you pull your head out of your ass!” JJ said just loudly enough to draw the attention of the other patrons. JJ stormed out, wiping a singular tear.

“So fucking stupid.” JJ mumbled to herself as she walked back to her dorm. “I’m stupid for falling so fast.”

Emily watched JJ walk away. She dropped down onto her chair, resting her face in her hands. She sat like that for a moment. “Fuck.” She growled to herself. She paid for her coffee, and went out to her car.

She drove to her boxing gym, throwing the car in park hastily. She walked in, changed, geared up, and found herself pounding at a bag. Loud music was playing through her earbuds, ‘Follow You’ by Bring Me the Horizon played as she lost track of time.

Derek and Elle were beginning to worry. Derek tried to call Emily to ask what she wanted for dinner. The line rang twice before going to voicemail, then the other calls went straight to voicemail. 

By ten that night, Derek had enough. “I’m going to find her.” He told Elle. “Stay out of the booze.” He said before grabbing his own keys and leaving the apartment.

Luckily, he knew his friend. Whenever she was upset, she used exercise to release frustration. His first stop was the boxing gym. The brunette’s sitting in the parking lot was a good sign. 

Derek walked in, the place was nearly dead. The faint smack of someone hitting a bag resonated through the almost empty building. The only person he saw before Emily was the night manager. 

“Emily!” He called to her as soon as he saw her. 

Emily couldn't hear, the music in her ears too loud. Derek walked closer, she looked exhausted. She had sweat running freely from her, and her punches were much weaker than normal. Derek rested a hand on her shoulder.

Emily flinched and turned to hit the stranger bothering her. Derek caught her hand in one of his own, seemingly expecting the action. He used his other hand to pull out one earbud. “Em. Let’s go home. You’re exhausted.”

Emily stared at him, her eyes dead. She ripped her hand from his before throwing one last, angry punch. She let out a frustrated scream as she made contact. Emily started unwrapping her tired hands, still not saying a word to Derek.

And just like that, Derek knew the other shoe dropped in his friend’s new relationship.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know I said Saturday, but due to still being in my house everyday, all day, I have no concept of linear time. I thought it was FRIDAY. So that's how I'm doing. Anyway, sorry it's late, I've had this chapter done for over a week and still managed to not put it out on time. FML. Also, CW: The next few chapters will deal heavily with mental health, it's topic important to me so if you don't vibe with that, sorry. It's happening. Everyone has a mental breakdown or two in college.

Derek hated watching Emily when she had bad times. Emily was stressed. Between school, JJ, Elle, and Speech, she was tapped out. Derek studied the dark bags under her eyes. She could barely hold a conversation. She barely ate, and mostly worked out.

In the last week, they had reorganized the spare room and added a bed for Elle. Derek watched his friend from the hallway, she sat on the edge of her bed, her elbows resting on her knees as she rested her head in her hands. He watched as her body shook with silent sobs. She was overwhelmed with everything going on, and he knew it. But he knew her behavior was not going to help.

“Em, come on. Let’s go get lunch.” He offered.

She looked up, using her hand to wipe away tears. She stood up, walked to the door, and pushed it so it slowly slammed in her friend’s face. She did it all with a look of indifference. 

“She’s being dramatic.” Elle said from the very edge of the hallway.

“Don’t fucking start, Greenaway.” He snapped, disappearing into his own room.

“Where are you going?” She asked from the couch.

“I have to make a call.” He answered gruffly.

The phone rang twice, “Hello? Eli speaking.”

“Hey, Eli. It’s Derek Morgan.” He explained.

There was a pause, “... Oh, Em’s roommate, right?”

Derek chuckled, “Yeah, hey, Emily is having a really tough time and I don’t know what to do for her, man.”

“Is she eating?” 

“No.”

“Sleeping?”

“Not well.”

Eli sighed, “Is she shutting down… like, emotionally?”

“Big time. All she does everyday is work out or sit in her room with this dead look on her face. I’m worried. She’s my best friend.”

“I’m only an hours drive away. I’ll be there soon.” Eli said.

“Thanks. See you then.” Derek said, hanging up and waiting. He knew Emily would be upset with him for calling her family. But he had no idea how to handle this. He’s seen her sad before, depressed even. But she was completely shut down. She couldn’t keep going like this. 

Derek went out to the living room. “Emily’s brother is coming. I think it’s best if you either hang out at your apartment, or hide out in your room. I have a feeling this’ll be bad, and the less people that witness it, the better.”

Elle nodded, “yeah, uh, okay. I’ll go home. Clean up some. Text me when it’s okay to come back.”

“Okay. You gonna be safe there?” Derek asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“Yeah.” She chuckled. “Make sure to keep me updated if shit hits the fan.”

Derek nodded and watched her get dressed before leaving. He picked up some of the clutter from the living room. When the buzzer sounded from the doorman, he told Sol to send up Eli.

As soon as the doors opened, Eli asked, “Where is she?”

“Her room.” Derek answered simply.

Eli knew the way, not bothering to knock on his sister’s door. “Emmy?” He asked softly. Emily was laying on her side, staring out the window.

At the sound of her childhood nickname, she blinked slowly, her tired brain trying to process where she knew that voice from.

She turned slowly, “Eli?” She asked, confused.

“Hey, baby sister. Can I lay with you?” He asked.

Emily stared back at the window, but nodded. Eli kicked off his shoes before crawling onto the large, soft bed. “Why are you here?” She asked softly.

Eli got situated, laying on his side, facing Emily. His green eyes bore into her dark brown ones. “Your roommate called. And before you get mad, it looks like he needed to. I mean, when’s the last time you showered, Emily?”

Emily scoffed. “If you only wanted to come here and treat me like mom does, then you can leave.” Emily moved to turn on her other side, but Eli stopped her. 

They laid together like they had when they were little. Emily’s head rested on Eli’s arm as he played with her hair to soothe her. She started finding it hard to keep her eyes open in the comforting embrace.

“Emily. You know I would never do that. I’m worried. You look sick, Emmy.”

“I’m fine.” She muttered.

“You always are, but I don’t think you are this time. This is worse than Rome.” 

“I don’t want to talk about that, Eli.”

“Emily. Let me help you. This is not normal. You can go months being fine, then something happens and you get all dark and gloomy for weeks. As soon as something stressful happens, you check out. I know you don’t want to get help, because Mom ingrained in us that we were always normal. Never anything less. But you’re an adult Emily. You’ve had a stressful week, and you can’t keep living like this.”

“What if that’s the point?” She asked quietly, causing her brother to nearly flinch at the words.

“What do you mean?”

“What if I don’t want to keep living?” She asked, her voice breaking as more tears flowed.

“That’s it. You’re coming with me, and we’re going to the hospital.” Eli demanded.

“Don’t make me get up, Eli.” Emily sobbed from the bed.

Eli softened, “Emmy.” He started, his voice full of hurt for his baby sister, “I can’t watch you die here. Not like this. Please, please come with me or I’ll have the cops called. Don’t make me do that.” Emily sobbed harder in response. “Come on.” Eli demanded softly, helping Emily stand from the bed, catching her when she nearly fainted from standing too fast. 

Eli helped a still crying Emily out through the living room. “We’re going to the hospital.” He said plainly before leaving.

By the time Eli pulled up into the ER parking lot, Emily had gone catatonic. She stared blankly at one spot and didn’t seem to know what was going on.

“How can I help you?” The receptionist asked.

“Something is wrong with my sister… mentally. I didn’t know where else to take her. She hasn’t eaten or slept in days. She just works out and cries.”

“Can she explain anything to me?” The receptionist asked.

“She hasn’t spoken since we got in the car.” Eli said. True to his word, Emily just stared at the wall, swaying slightly on her feet. 

“Okay, let’s get her checked in and we’ll go from there. Can you fill out insurance information for her?”

Eli nodded, taking the clipboard. He finished filling out the forms just before she was called back. 

Eli stayed with her dutifully through the whole process. After getting basic readings on her, the nurse disappeared, coming back in after a few minutes. “Here’s what we have to do. We need to treat her for exhaustion, dehydration, and malnutrition. Once we get all those handled, we’ll have her psychologically evaluated. I’d like to get some info from you first, is that alright?” Eli nodded. “Okay, does she have a history of depressive episodes?”

“She’s always been kind of moody, but when she experiences extreme stress, she shuts down. This is the worst I’ve seen her.”

“Has she ever talked about or attempted suicide?”

“No, but before we came, I told her she couldn’t keep living like this and she asked me ‘What if that’s the point?’ So made her come with me.”

“You’re a good brother.” The nurse said, continuing to write stuff down. “Has she ever had a manic episode?”

“Not that I can recall, but when she was 15, she had a traumatic experience, and before she got all depressed, she went on a bender for like three days. Is that important?”

“It could be. I think I have all I need. You two just sit tight, we’ll get her an IV and monitor her before we decide anything.”

“Thank you.” Eli said as the nurse left.

“Eli, I don’t want to be here anymore.” Emily said quietly.

“Hey you’re talking again.” He said, cautiously cheerful.

“Eli, I don’t want to be here anymore.” She repeated her sentence.

“Sorry, Emmy. But we can’t leave right now.” He told her softly.

She then began repeating the sentence over and over, getting louder with each one until she was screaming it hysterically. The nurse who had just been in, came back with a start.

“What’s happening?” Eli asked as the nurse and two others pushed him aside.

Emily changed her screams to “take me home.” and started scratching her arms with her nails in an attempt to rip the hospital band off.

“Let’s get her sedated. There’s no way to de-escalate this.” One nurse stated while another pulled out a syringe.

After being injected, Emily fell back onto the bed, sleeping for what must have been the first time in a few days, as she didn’t wake for 15 hours.


	10. Chapter 10

Emily’s eyes fluttered open, but she immediately closed them against the harsh light. Her head felt… heavy. She groaned against the feeling.

“Emmy, honey? Are you waking up?” 

Emily groaned again, “Daddy?” She asked, confused. Emily tried to sit up, but the weight in her head pulled her back down.

“Don’t sit up, Em. The doctor said you could feel pretty wobbly after the sedative.” Mr. Prentiss said.

“Sedative? What sedative? Where am I? What happened?” Emily fired off, trying to sit up again. She succeeded this time and rubbed her face on her hands.

“Do you not remember what happened?” Eli asked.

Emily shook her head in response. 

Eli sighed, “It’ll come back to you. You’ve been out for 17 hours, Em. You’ve run yourself into the ground.”

Edward piggybacked off his youngest son, “I’ve pulled some strings to keep you out of a psychiatric hospital, but we need to figure out what’s going on. I’ll go let the nurses know you’re up.”

Emily’s eyes shot open at the mention of a psych hospital. “Woah, back the fuck up.” She ordered, still not having put all the pieces together yet. “What happened that warrants a psych hospital?!”

“Em, what’s the last thing you remember?” Eli asked softly.

Emily wracked her brain. “Coffee, with Jennifer.” She smiled softly. Her face dropped as she remembered the cause of their coffee date. “I broke up with her. Because I needed to take care of Elle. And then, the next few days went by at a snail's pace, and at the speed of light at the same time. Then Eli was there. And I vaguely remember screaming in a hospital bed.” By the time Emily finished sorting through her hazy memories, she was speaking at just above a whisper.

“Yeah. After the screaming, they sedated you.” Eli told her gently.

“There’s a therapist waiting on call for you to wake up. Ready to have a talk with him?” Edward asked.

Emily’s lip quivered, but she took a deep breath and nodded regardless.

“We’ll let you two have some privacy when he comes.” Eli added.

Edward stepped out, returning with a nurse to get her blood pressure and O2 readings. When the nurse left, a well groomed man in a sweater came in.

“Hi, Emily. I’m Ross. I just want to talk with you a bit if you don’t mind?” 

Emily switched flawlessly into a mode she hadn’t used since she lived at home. She put on a brave face and an unwavering voice. “I don’t mind.”

Ross smiled, “Great. Let’s get started.” 

Eli and Edward waited outside the closed hospital room. “What do you think she has?” Eli asked.

“Elijah, it’s not my place to speculate. I’m merely here to support your sister.” Edward replied calmly.

“Well, yeah. I know. But I think she might be bipolar.” 

“Elijah. Stop.” Edward warned sternly. “You’re not a doctor. Certainly not a Psychiatrist. Whatever she has, we’ll deal with it.” There was a pause from Eli from being scolded, “Tell me, how is your work going?”

Eli brightened up, he may not be a doctor, but he was a medical genius. “We’ve just come up with a synthetic heart valve that has proven immensely successful in apes. We’ve not had a single one fail. This could revolutionize the transplant field. Can you imagine, if instead of waiting on a transplant list, you could just have a new organ created?”

Edward smiled, “That would be quite a useful resource. I’m proud of you.” Eli beamed in response. “Excuse me, I need to go call your mother, let her know Emily is awake.”

Eli listened to the mundane conversation his father was having, when a particular sentence drew him in to his father’s conversation. “How could you be so cold, Elizabeth?”

Eli strained to hear his father, “She’s our daughter! No, I don’t think this is a waste of time!” Edward declared.

There was a pause from Edward, “How dare you?” Edward demanded. “Yeah, well at least she’s not like you.” Another pause, “No, you are sorely mistaken. If you don’t grow a heart, Liz, you’ll be the demise of our relationship. Not me. Maybe you should talk to your son, he might be able to make you one!” Edward hung up his phone after that, stalking back to Eli.

“Dad, are you and mom having marital problems?” Eli asked softly after his father was seated.

Edward sighed, “We were supposed to be on a vacation when you called. Now your mother is upset because I came to support Emily instead. Your mother is being so cold about this. Not even I can believe it. So, to answer your question, no we are not currently having marital problems, but I assume we will soon.” 

Eli, taking that as the end of the conversation carried on. “How are we going to help Emily if she is diagnosed with something?” 

“I suppose I could stay with her for a couple weeks, or you could, and make sure she gets on track.” Edward offered.

Before Eli could say anything, the hospital door opened, “Edward? Eli? Emily would like you to come back in now.” Ross said.

With both men seated in the room with Emily, Ross began to explain the situation. “So, I haven’t spent enough time with Emily to formally diagnose her, but I suspect, based on what she’s told me, she has Bipolar 2. This is a less severe form of Bipolar disorder. It is easily treated with therapy and mood stabilizers. So, Emily and I have come up with a treatment plan. She’s going to start therapy, I’ve filled out a prescription for a mood stabilizer that she can start as soon as she leaves here, and her life should return to relatively average. She can continue everything she is already doing, and this will be a blip on the radar a couple months down the road. With the discharge papers, I’ll have the nurse bring a list of therapists I think would be a good fit for Emily. She can be discharged later this afternoon.” Ross smiled, “Any questions?”

“I think we’re good.” Edward said, “thank you.”

“Of course.” Ross replied, “As soon as Emily feels a little lighter from the sedative, she’ll be sent home, and I hope I don’t see you in here for a very long time.” Ross winked, earning a small smile and nod from Emily.

After Ross left, Edward turned to his only daughter, “That’s good news, right?”

Emily bit at her fingernails, “Yeah, it could be worse. Really, daddy. You didn’t have to fly all the way here.”

Edward shook his head softly. “Nonsense. Eli said you needed me. So I came. No further questions asked. Now, quit biting your nails and get some rest. Eli and I will go get you some clothes, and maybe a big greasy burger.”

Emily stomach grumbled in agreement, earning a laugh from the three. “A burger sounds fantastic. Thank you.”

Edward stood and kissed Emily’s forehead, “Your request is my demand, Emmy. We’ll be back.”

As soon as Edward and Eli left, Emily followed her dad’s advice and laid down to take a nap.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! Sorry this is late, it's who I am as a person. Also, if you haven't noticed my bitching and moaning, I'm getting over a wicked ear infection and I still haven't gotten my hearing back fully. Anyway, here's this.

It’s been two weeks and Emily felt like she was suffocating. Her father and brother have been on rotation with her the entire time. 

She was currently on the couch, in her sweats, three fourths of the way through a bag of chips, watching The Bachelor: living her best life. Over the last two weeks, she’s met with a couple different therapists before settling on a woman named Courtney. Courtney is the perfect fit for Emily’s personality type. She can be soft and empathetic at times, or challenging and blunt at other times. Courtney has also kept Emily up on her mood stabilizers. Courtney has also prescribed an anti-anxiety medication for an ‘as needed’ basis. Overall, Emily was doing well. She was journaling like Courtney asked, she was getting back on a more stable track. She was doing good. Which made her family's doubts that much more stifling.

“Emmy, have you taken your medicine today?” Edward asked, coming out from the kitchen.

Emily rolled her eyes, “Yeah.” She answered, mouth full of chips.

“Well, what if you got out? You haven’t left the loft since you came home from the hospital.”

“Yeah, you know what? I’m gonna go for a run.” Emily answered, standing up and going to her room without another word.

She came back out, her hair in a high pony and dressed in workout clothes. She got a water bottle without acknowledging her dad and Derek, who were watching her closely. When she had everything ready- water bottle, bluetooth headphones, and tucking her credit card into her bra- she pressed the button for the elevator.

“I’m going for a run, I’ll be back later, don’t wait for me.” She said, finishing right as the doors opened. 

Emily ran for an hour. She went down to the beach, running along the docks and enjoying the scenery. She ran up the mountain bordering the beach, taking a few minutes to stop and admire the first signs of the setting sun. She circled around her building a few times, each time deciding she wasn’t ready to go home yet. As she ran out of water, she was just up the street from the coffee shop she broke up with JJ at. She hadn’t seen, or talked, to JJ since. 

She looked at her water bottle again, and realized how thirsty she was. Shrugging her shoulders, she walked into the shop. The barista waved at her and she ordered a cucumber and strawberry ice water. She sat down at a table and looked out the large window, just watching the downtown area pass her by. 

At some point, she must have zoned out, because she was pulled from her thoughts by the bell above the door ringing, signalling someone's arrival. When she looked over out of habit, she was surprised to see JJ, and Penelope, and their roommates walk in. JJ’s eyes locked with hers.

Emily stood suddenly, and headed for the door. JJ reached out an arm and caught Emily’s. The blonde nodded her head, silently telling her friends she would be okay.

“Emily, what the fuck? I was so worried about you. I haven’t heard from you, and I haven’t seen you on campus for like a month!” JJ whispered harshly. 

Emily weakly pulled her arm from JJ’s grasp. “It’s not your responsibility to worry about me anymore.” She said sadly.

“Don’t be like that.” JJ challenged. “I worry about everyone I love.”

Emily stared at JJ, studying her. “You love me?” 

JJ stopped and mentally replayed her words. “Yeah, I do. I did. I don’t know. We need to talk.”

Emily sighed, “Yeah. We do.”

Emily waited for JJ to order and they sat down on one of the couches, away from JJ’s roommate. “So, what did happen to you? Penelope cornered Derek, and he hasn’t said a word. We didn’t even see you at his homecoming game.”

“I… uh… I had an issue. Elle was in a bad place, and when I broke it off with you, I went spiralling. Long story short, I was diagnosed with Bipolar 2. So I’m trying to work through that.” Emily explained.

“I’m so sorry. I had never noticed, even though we spent so much time together.” JJ said, dipping her head down.

Emily reached out and lifted JJ’s chin. “This isn’t on you. And I think it’s taken me until now for me to realize that what happened to Elle isn’t on me.” Emily paused, wiping a stray tear away. “I’m so sorry. I sabotage everything all the time. I’m trying to change that. I really am. And I love you too. And I’m so fucking sad that I never got to tell you that in our relationship.” 

JJ shook her head, “It’s okay. I know you need some time as just Emily to figure out this time in your life, and when you do, I’ll be here waiting for you.”

Emily took a chance and kissed JJ softly. “Okay, but I really have to get home before my dad calls in a welfare check.”

“Okay, text me. I’m not ready to cut off all contact with you.”

Emily nodded as she stood to leave. “I will. Goodbye Jennifer.”

“See you later, Emily.”

And Emily stepped out onto the sidewalk, the sky completely dark by now and she ran home with a pep in her step. JJ didn’t hate her, and that made her feel so immensely happy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I just started a new job and have been so tired. Please excuse how late this is. I'm sorry I can't commit to a more regular update schedule, but this is who I am as a person. *insert shrugging emoji* Anyway, enjoy! It's kind of slow, but just to lead up into the next chapter.

Emily’s life was almost completely back on track. She attended her classes and activities as normal, just with therapy once a week. It was 4 a.m. and Emily was packing for their first Speech and Debate tournament. She had to be on campus by 5, and she needed to finish packing and grab some coffee. 

Her dad and brother had finally gone back to their own homes a week previous, but still texted or called everyday. 

She finished stuffing a pantsuit into her suitcase and zipped it up. She grabbed her laptop bag and slung it over her shoulder. She grabbed her keys and left her apartment. Since her meltdown, Emily has been looking forward to this more than usual. A weekend away coupled with the activity she loves most; it was a perfect weekend.

She pulled into the parking lot after stopping for a hot latte and buying a package of redbulls from the local gas station. She saw the rest of her team either loading up, or just arriving. 

Emily grabbed her own luggage from her car, and walked it over to the three black suburbans with their school logo. Emily looked around and found Aaron easily. He was always put together, even at 5 a.m. He had on jeans and a button up shirt. Emily walked over to him.

“Hotch, have you read over the cards I made?” She asked.

“Yeah. Can I grab your luggage?” He asked.

Emily sipped from her coffee and shook her head. “Nah, I got it. What car are you in? We should go over our cases on the way.”

“The second one.” He answered, walking her there.

“So, cases on the ride?” Emily asked, noticing she hasn’t gotten a straight answer.

“Emily, it’s a 16 hour drive. And we’re stopping for the night halfway through.” He rolled his eyes. “Can’t we just do it at the hotel?”

“Aaron Hotchner, as I live and breathe, are you… procrastinating?” She asked, mocking a scandalized tone.

“No.” He deadpanned. “I’m simply managing my time as efficiently as possible.”

“Whatever.” Emily joked, throwing her suitcase in the trunk and keeping her laptop bag with her. “Shotgun.” She called, booking it to the front seat.

Hotch chased after her, “Come on! My legs don’t fit in the back!” He whined.

Emily pulled open the door and turned to stick her tongue out at Aaron before hopping in the front seat and pushing the seat back as far as it could go, just to mess with him.

Aaron grumbled as he crawled in the back. Elle joined him in the back while Dave took the driver’s seat. 

They tried to split up the cars as evenly as possible. Harper always took the first car. With her were usually the freshman of that year. Which meant Penelope, Matt, and Jordan all rode together. The second two cars were split between Alex and Dave driving. This trip, Alex rode with Spencer, and Jason.

Since their team only had one coach, team captains were tasked with driving extra cars. Considering only seniors qualify to be captains, Dave, Alex, and Harper were the ‘fleet’ drivers. 

Per the routine, they waited for Harper to come around with the itinerary and tournament schedule. Once they had that, Dave typed in the address for the hotel into the built-in navigation system while Emily connected her phone to the aux.

The cars pulled out and started the long journey to Portland, Oregon. 

A quarter of the way to Portland, they pulled off for gas and so everyone could stretch their legs. 

Emily had been working on her laptop the entire time, so when she got out, she cracked her back. She twisted around and felt the satisfying series of pops run up her spine. She let out a loud moan. 

“I’ve heard that before.” Penelope said, sneaking up behind her. 

Emily turned and gave the blonde a confused look. 

Penelope rolled her eyes, “Remember that one time when you and JJ decided to hangout at our dorm…?” She trailed off.

Emily blushed immediately at the memory. “Oh, yeah.” She chuckled nervously.

“So… JJ won’t tell us a thing. What’s been going on with you two?” The blonde pried.

“I need to figure out my own shit before I can figure out ‘ours’” She explained.

Penelope nodded, “Got it. Want some of my candy?” Penelope asked, offering the back of gummy bears out. 

Emily thought about declining, but then her stomach grumbled to remind her she's only had coffee that day. “I need to get some real food in me, but I have a secret sweet tooth, raincheck?”

Penelope laughed, “Okay, but I can’t promise I’ll still have some.”

“That’s fair.” Emily smiled.

She went into the gas station and grabbed some kind of breakfast sandwich and some chips. She also grabbed a water so she could take her meds. Once the fleet was back on the road, she pulled her meds from her laptop bag and took them. She ate as she finished the work on her computer. After that was done, she decided a nap would do her good before she downed a redbull. 

The last thing she remembered seeing before falling asleep was the treeline of California. 


	13. Chapter 13

The tournament started at 4:30 p.m. Thursday. It would be held at Portland State University college and run until Saturday evening. After a long drive and a night's stay in the middle of nowhere northern California, the team rolled into Portland at around 1:00 that afternoon. That left them enough time to get ready at the hotel before the tournament. Emily and Alex Miller roomed together, they each got a bed as usually upperclassmen were roomed with less people. Elle, Jordan, and Penelope had the room adjoined to theirs. Emily and Elle made a decision for both rooms, and for the sake of a fun time, to open the door between theirs. Hotch and Dave shared a room directly across the hall, with Gideon, Reid and Matt in the room adjoined to theirs. 

After an hour, everyone was ready and simply mingling in their rooms or the hall. All the guys wore similar suits. The only difference was Dave wore an ‘in season’ floral button up shirt while the rest wore typical solid color shirts. Hotch wore a black suit with a white shirt. He accessorized with a red tie and pocket square. He did it to match Emily’s outfit, a tight red dress that fell to her knees. She adorned it with a black blazer to make it more professional looking. 

Penelope waltzed into Emily and Alex’s room, wearing a brightly colored smeared paint patterned dress with a bright yellow blazer. “Hey, do either of you have setting spray for like make-up? I forgot mine.” 

Emily looked the young woman up and down, “Yeah hold on.” She said, fishing her own bottle out and tossing it to the bright young rookie.

“Thanks!” Penelope beamed and rushed back to her own room.

Emily and Alex shared a look. “Interpers.” Emily said, rolling her eyes.

Alex chuckled lightly, “Hey, be nice. Sometimes we need a little eccentricity in our lives.”

Emily nodded, “I guess you’re not technically wrong.”

There was a sharp knock on their hotel door, “Ladies, let’s go. We should get there early to set up.” Harper called through the door.

“Time to roll out.” Alex said with a pointed look towards Emily.

Emily stuffed her laptop bag with her notepads, laptop, and enough pens to hold over a whole army. She zipped up the bag and looked towards Alex with a determined smile, “Let’s go kick some ass.” With that, Emily slung her bag over one shoulder and walked out of the room.

Once at the college, each attending school was assigned a ‘camp’. BAU’s was on the upper level of the main building just outside the school’s library. This particular school had undergone a renovation recently, which meant almost all of the common areas were furnished with plush, modern furniture. 

Emily met up with Hotch as soon as they were led up to their camp. “Hey, we should work on possible counter arguments.” She suggested.

“Emily, why are you so worked up about this? We never used to prep this hard, and we still won all the time.” He asked.

Emily sighed, “Look, this is my first tournament back since, ya know.” She offered, “I just want to win. I need a win. You have one tournament up on me and I need to get back in my groove. Right now, that means I need to feel as prepared as humanly possible.”

Hotch nodded, “Okay, so possible counter arguments.” He started. He and Emily sat down on one of the couches and started poking holes in their own argument in order to build defenses for those holes.    
  


By the time they finished, Harper was calling them to pay attention. “Alright, we have three rounds tonight. First is one A round, then two B. I’ll call in a pizza order around 5 so we can eat before we’re done tonight. When everyone gets a chance, write down requests, and put them in this,” She said, holding up a red folder, “So they should be posting rounds very soon, everyone keep an eye out. And good luck.” Harper winked and went back to grading papers on her laptop.

Penelope was bouncing around their camp, muttering her piece to herself to assure it’s fully memorized. 

Dave looked up and watched her for a second, “Hey, would you cut that out? You’re making me nervous.”

Penelope stopped and looked at him, “You’re kidding right? This tournament is a big deal. I am just making sure I’m fully prepared. What are you doing to be prepared? News flash, chewing nicotine gum isn’t really a pertinent part of prepping, is it?” She shot back. 

Dave raised his hands in surrender, a smirk on his lips. “Feisty today aren’t we? Okay, you win. Who am I to disrupt a very important ritual?”

Penelope nodded her head, “Exactly.” 

Emily and Hotch snickered at Dave’s nonchalance, but were interrupted by rounds being posted. A round was all interps and congress, B round was all debates. Emily stood, “Have fun in your round.” She told him with a smile.

“Yeah, have fun in congress.” He shot back, knowing full well that congress would not be fun.

“Always.” Emily replied with a wink before stalking off.

Emily always considered herself a strong woman, but walking two blocks to the building her round was held in, while wearing 5 inch heels seriously made her question that assessment. Somehow, she made it to and through her round in a breeze. By the time she got back to the camp, debate rounds had been posted. She scanned the sheet, took a picture on her phone, and texted Hotch, asking him to meet her there.

She stood outside the room and when Hotch arrived, their opponents were already there. The debate was long, but Emily could feel each time her and Hotch got the upper hand to this unsuspecting novice team. When they walked out, Emily felt more alive than she had in a while. 

As her and Hotch walked back to their camp, she turned to him. “This is our tournament, I can feel it.”

Hotch looked at her and wore a rare smile, “I think you’re right.” And with that, they had another round to get to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I was a Speech and Debate kid?


	14. Chapter 14

“Penelope promised she would call or text.” JJ whined to Kate and Tara who were gathered around JJ dorm with her.

“You don’t really want to know how she’s doing, you want to know how Emily is doing.” Tara teased.

JJ rolled her eyes, “Yeah. But also Pen!” She defended.

Kate stood up and brought back another round of drinks. “Look, Penelope told us she broke to the semi-finals. Maybe she’s busy. She may not have the time to give you updates on your lady friend.”

“Yeah, come on, we’re supposed to be celebrating our win!” Tara called loudly.

“It was only a scrimmage…” JJ muttered in response. She perked up at the ringing from her phone. “Oh, it’s Pen.” She said before answering. Tara and Kate could only hear JJ’s side of the conversation. “Wow! That’s amazing!” JJ beamed into the phone. “Yeah, okay, I’ll let you go. Have a safe trip home.” 

Tara and Kate looked at JJ expectantly, “Well?” Tara prompted.

“The entire team swept the competition. Everyone placed at least top three in their respective events.” JJ paused and smiled at the floor while she blushed slightly. “And Emily and her debate partner won the tournament, they didn’t lose a single round.”

“That’s great! Good for them!” Tara replied happily. 

“Yeah, that’s great.” Kate said in a bored tone, “Can we get drunk now?”

JJ rolled her eyes but raised her bottle for a toast.

\--

“Ugh, I do not want to get back in the car. I mean, I feel so alive right now.” Emily gushed as the team walked back to the cars after sweeping the competition. 

“Emily, we’re only getting in the car to go to a decent dinner. We’re in Portland, there’s got to be some nice hippie restaurant you can relax in.” Dave deadpanned.

“He’s right. Having a team dinner will help us all take a chance to celebrate our victory and get ready for the long ride.” Harper said while she looked up places to eat. “Everyone wait in the cars until I can find a place capable of seating us all together. I’ll send out a text when I know.”

Emily sat in their car and stared out the window while she thought. Her mind was racing a mile a minute, and she couldn’t keep still.

“Em, you okay?” Elle asked from the back seat.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Emily replied a little to quickly.

“Have you taken your meds today?” Elle asked cautiously, but Derek told her to keep Em on track for this trip so she would do just that, by all means necessary.

“No. I didn’t want to cloud my mind. I wanted to be crystal clear.” Emily said, her voice running as fast as her mind. “Is it hot in here? It feels hot. Dave start the car so I can roll my window down. Oh fuck it, you’re taking to long. I’ll just open the door, yeah, open the door.” Emily rambled off. 

From the back seat, Hotch shared a look with Elle. 

“Hey, Em? Maybe since we’re done now, you should take your meds, don’t you think?” Elle offered softly.

“The meds make me cloudy, I don’t want to be cloudy. I don’t want this feeling to stop.” She continued to ramble.

“Emily, enough.” Elle said more sternly. “Take your meds right now or I will personally call your brother to come get you.” 

“You can’t do that.” Emily shot back, she suddenly burst into cackling laughter.

“Emily, if you don’t take your meds, I’ll be forced to take you to the hospital where you can be properly treated.” Hotch ordered from the backseat.

“NO!” She called back, no longer laughing. “I don’t like hospitals.”

“So take your meds.” Elle coaxed.

Emily huffed and bit at her nails. “Fine, but no hospital?” She asked.

“No hospital.” Hotch confirmed.

Emily dug her medications out of her laptop bag. And with some prodding, swallowed the correct dosage of her mood stabilizer and anxiety meds. 

“Good, thank you.” Elle said. 

“You’re welcome.”

Hotch and Elle kept a close eye on Emily at dinner. He could see when the meds kicked in about a half hour after they sat down. She seemed to visibly deflate, she picked at her food and couldn’t stop yawning. What they hadn’t known, was besides the first day, Emily hadn’t been taking her meds. She hadn’t been sleeping, at all, for the trip. With each won round, Emily got more and more obsessive and manic. She had good intentions when she missed that first dose. She didn’t want to let Hotch down, and she had a legacy to live up to. But without the medication, things spiralled out of control so quickly.

The lack of sleep was catching up to her at dinner, and after she picked at most of her food rather than eating, Hotch and Elle excused themselves to walk Emily back to the car. Hotch traded places with Emily so she could stretch out more and lean on Elle while she slept. 

“Rest.” Elle told her softly. And Emily listened well. Her eyes drooped closed and she fell asleep, snoring softly as her head rested on Elle. She didn’t wake until Elle shook her awake when they stopped halfway at a hotel around 2 a.m.


	15. Chapter 15

“Can you tell me how it started? The mania. Did you journal it?” Courtney asked Emily.

Emily sighed. She was drained, her body was tired, her soul was tired. “I forgot to take my meds. Then I just kept getting these adrenaline rushes during the tournament. And I didn’t want that feeling to ever stop.”

“But it did stop, didn’t it?” Courtney countered. 

A single tear fell down Emily’s cheek and she nodded. “Yeah. And I have never felt that bad. When I came down I mean.”

Courtney nodded and wrote something down. “That’s how this all works. Can we talk about Jennifer? How have you two been coming along?”

“I can’t put this on her. We’re talking again, but I can’t expect her to deal with me, when  **_I_ ** don’t even wanna deal with me.”

Courtney dropped her pen and notepad on the desk behind her and leaned forward. “Emily, hear me out. You are going through hardship, but that doesn’t mean you can’t still look for happiness. Jennifer made you happy, and being mentally ill doesn’t mean she still won’t appreciate you. Okay?”

Emily nodded and wiped her tears. “Okay.”

\--

JJ got a text from Emily, asking her to meet at the coffee shop, the coffee shop that had quickly become theirs. 

She walked in and smiled at her lover, to friend, to who knows anymore. The blonde walked to the table Emily was already sat at. Emily handed JJ her usual order with a smile. 

“Hey!” JJ greeted cheerfully.

Emily burst into a rare smile, “Hi.”

“So, what’d you bring me down here for?”

Emily rolled her eyes, “What? Two friends can’t just get together for coffee?”

“No, we absolutely can. It’s just… I don’t know, this just feels different.”

“It is different. I wanted to ask… if we could get back together? I know this isn’t some romantic gesture, and I know it’s out of right field, and it’s totally okay if you say no, it’s just-”

JJ cut the rambling brunette off. “Em. Emily listen to me. I would love if we got back together. I have been waiting for this moment, for you. I can’t wait to be with you. I wanna spend all my time with you, and one month isn’t enough. I want a lifetime.”

Emily stared at JJ’s beautiful blue eyes, searching for any signs of doubt. Instead, she found only hope, and love. And she knew in her heart, JJ was the one. She never believed in that before, but this-this perfect woman was her person, from now until forever.

“Okay.” Emily agreed, smiling widely.

“Okay?” JJ asked. Upon looking at Emily, she had her own epiphany. “Okay.” 

\--

That year was one of the best Emily could ever remember. The couple had a matching halloween costume. They went as supergirl and catwoman to JJ’s first real college party. JJ couldn’t keep her hands off Emily in a catsuit. 

JJ brought Emily home for thanksgiving, and Emily was left in awe of such a loving family. 

They spent Christmas in Morocco with Emily’s family, and Em’s dad seemed to talk some sense into Elizabeth, seeing as she had not a single unkind word or offhanded comment to throw at either of them. Evan and Eli teased her playfully after a fun night for the couple in their rented condo. Thankfully, their parents had a private suite on the opposite side of the condo, so they managed to avoid further embarrassment in that aspect.

When the year was over, Emily officially asked JJ to move in, though she already practically lived there. 

In June, they decided to go to the LA pride parade. Emily blew a bunch of money on her girlfriend, and JJ couldn’t figure out why, until one time she was whining at Emily about money, and the brunette proposed. JJ agreed, and said, “I can’t wait to spend my life with you.” Onlookers cheered, but the two were so lost in their own world, they didn’t even notice.

The whole year was full of ups, but Emily still had rough moments. And to Emily’s sheer delight, JJ was there for her each and every time. And Emily knew she’d chosen correctly. There wasn’t anything in this world that would stop Emily from loving JJ for the rest of their natural lives and then some. They were destined for each other, they always had been, and they always will be.


End file.
